Hand in Hand Discontinued
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Atemu's farewell left behind several untied strings. In a span of 10 years will Yuugi, Seto, and Anzu be able to tie up all the loose strings? Contains lemons. Each chapter contains a summary, and pairing details. Please read and review.
1. Ch 1 Secrets of the Ship

Title: Secrets of the Ship

Pairing: Atemu/Anzu, Atemu/Seto, Yuugi/Anzu, Yuugi/Seto

Rating: M for sex (Yaoi/Straight) and Language

Summary: Secrets unravel in mysterious ways.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Information before you read: The actually story goes through 10 years (not that I'll write that much, just the parts that count). I'm going under the theory that the Yug Gi Oh series starts when they are 16, and ending when they are 18, or some where close there of. With that said this part of the FanFic takes place during the 5th to the last episode of the end (Anime). This does make reference to the who wins the final duel. Also, as nice as three somes sound... That's not how they operate. I've put it as Yuugi, and Atemu are on a tag team system. When Yuugi closes his door, he has no memory or account of what Atemu is doing or has done. And vis versa. With that said they can by choice do joint occupation, but one of them has to lead. I do make reference to them standing in the hall (that is where their doors meet). In that hall no one except them can hear what they are thinking.

I've thought about fixing those first two sex scenes but at the moment I'm more interested in the plot than the sex (although there is still those other two sex scenes).

Enjoy! Comments, Opinions (-+) are welcome and encouraged.

--------

Anzu knocked on the door, and entered the room. She peeked around the corner with water filled eyes and clinched fists. "Yuugi is Atemu around…"

Yuugi shook his head. "Come to think of it he left when I started sorting my deck." He looked at Ansu who looked fit to bark at any moment.

"He'll be gone by tomorrow." Anzu released her fists. "And, he doesn't even know."

Yuugi sat down the deck giving her a questing look. "Know what?"

Anzu clinched her fists again, bursting into tears she ran out of the room.

Yuugi put the last card into the case. "Done."

It was at that word as if he'd triggered Atemu to check on him. Closing his eyes. "Your back."

"I want this to be a fare duel so I decided to give you privacy." Atemu smiled, his voice calm.

Yuugi nodded his head. "Your turn then."

Yuugi then slipped into his mind room leaving Atemu to sort his deck.

"Yuugi you there?" Atemu called out as he put his deck into a case.

"I'm here now." Yuugi smiled to Atemu. "All set then for tomorrow."

"Yes, and you know I won't go easy on you." Atemu said.

"Anzu was in here earlier looking for." Yuugi said it almost as an after thought.

"Really, did she say what for…" Atemu was showing concern on his face.

"She just mentioned you'd be gone tomorrow, and that you didn't even know." Yuugi paused.

"Know what Yuugi?" Atemu questioned.

"She never said, but she run out crying." Yuugi sighed. "Perhaps we should go after her, she'll have had to calm down by now. I'll leave you to lead then, and just stay in the back."

Atemu nodded, and stood up quickly almost knocking the chair down. He checked her room, and various other rooms before ending up in the kitchen. When he opened the door he saw Jounouchi holding some one, and Honda sitting down with an angry expression. He could also hear a woman crying. Almost afraid to ask, but knowing he had to find Anzu he called out towards them. "Either of you seen Anzu?"

Honda shot a look. "Sure we've seen her… Who else would be crying like a river?"

Jounouchi held onto Anzu tighter making shh'ing sounds before he looked behind him to see Atemu. "Your leaving important people behind. It is only natural for them to have strong feelings."

Atemu looked shocked. He knew he was leaving, he knew they were his friends. They had come along way, and supported each other all the way. With smiles, with tears, but what he couldn't understand was why he was being in the thick of it. Why they treated him like an outsider. Most of all he felt jealousy as he watched his woman cry in the arms of another man. But, he couldn't say anything for they had hid their secret well, and not one of them knew.

"Yuugi…" Atemu's looked self struggling. "What in the hell is going on?"

"I've got no part in this even if I'm just as sad to see you go." Yuugi sighed.

Anzu sniffled, and ran a hand across her face. She stopped from leaning into Jounouchi, and crying into his shoulder to look at Atemu. She was red eyed with puffing cheeks, but she did manage a smile. "You did come before the end."

Honda shook his head. "And you were worried…"

Jounouchi let her go, and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Now that is the pretty girl we like to see."

Anzu smiled again a little livelier, and went to Atemu. Standing on her tiptoes she leaned in. Her lips close to his ear. She didn't know Yuugi was present, and she didn't care about the others. This was the moment; she couldn't risk waiting any further. She took Atemu's hand, and placed it on her stomach. She was crying again, but with a smile. "2 months. We will miss…" The smile was gone, and the tears came fast. She again turned and ran out of the room.

Jounouchi and Honda gave an oh my gosh look with mouths gapping open. They hadn't heard the words, but they'd seen the actions. Without a word they went chasing after Anzu.

"Is there something you want to tell me about Atemu?" Yuugi almost felt betrayed. His best friend, the person who shared his body was keeping secrets. Not only that Anzu, who he crushed on, was also keeping secrets from him. After a pause he stuttered. "So, this is what you do with my body while I'm just lazing in my mind room…" It was a little on the harsh side, but it was better than screaming accusations.

Atemu had a firm look, but a waver in his voice. "It just happened." Words were trying to roll out, as if he needed to explain himself. "We were going to tell you." He paused. He was feeling a grip on his heart. Why had Anzu hid such a thing? "She never even told me that she was expecting."

Yuugi shook his head, miming Atemu's words of, "It just happened." Yuugi was frustrated, and a little teary eyed. "Couldn't you have at least dropped a hint." He was now stern in the face, and had his arms crossed. "We do share this body, and you are my best and closet friend."

Atemu bite his lip, and clenched his fists. He knew that he deserved harsh words, and sighed. "I'm sorry." It was all he could muster to say.

Yuugi lightened up a bit, and looked at Atemu. "I'll be there for Anzu and the baby when you are gone." He paused. "That is if you agree and she agrees."

Atemu was shocked. This was a mess he had created; yet Yuugi who had, had no prior warning was there to help mop it up. The storm was blow over, just as quickly as it had come in. "Thank You." He was again at a loss for words, and settled from something direct.

"You'd better go after her. Just knock when it's over." Yuugi cringed just picturing what door that offer had opened. But smiled, as he turned to enter his mind room. "Good Luck." He vanished.

Atemu smiled as the door closed. Five minutes or more had passed, and again he found his feet quickly moving in search of Anzu. Jounouchi and Honda where sitting outside her room, and looked up when Atemu approached.

"That's really something to keep from us." Jounouchi wasn't in the happiest of tones, yet it wasn't the sternest either.

Honda shook his head, and sighed. "She's pretty shook up over this. Won't even say a word or let us get one in edge wise for her tears."

Atemu pushed pass them, hand on the handle, he looked them both in the eyes. "Forgive me for keeping secrets." He opened her door, and slipped inside. Shutting it, he locked it.

Jounouchi looked to Honda, and the two got up and left. Explanations could come later; they knew what matter most was Anzu.

Anzu looked up, through watered eyes she saw Atemu. As Atemu went to her, she stood up. She couldn't run this time. Arms quickly wrapped around one another, both fell to tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Atemu had a loving almost regretful voice.

Anzu a bit choked from crying. "The moment never presented itself. I'd run out of time, so I had no choice but to tell you now in such a fassion."

Atemu looked her in the eyes. "Any moment would have been good enough."

Anzu started to speak, but Atemu pressed a finger to her lips. Soon his lips met hers. She kissed him eagerly back. Atemu unbuttoned her top, and unsnapped her bra. He ran his hands over her shoulders, back, and chest while kissing her. Her body lifted to his touch, she gasped. Her lips left his to play along his neck. He rubbed his check against hers, and then kissed each cheek. She unzipped her skirt, and wrapped her arms around him. He looked into her eyes; she looked into his with a nod of her head. He lifted her up placing her on the bed.

Couple hours later they were tangled in sheets they slept, close together in one of the last moments they'd spend together. In early morning hours he kissed her cheek, and left the room. On the way back to his room his mind wondered.

He sat on the bed, and laid back. Just about to knock on Yuugi's door, when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. The door opened to reveal Seto standing in the doorway. "Where you going to go without saying good bye?" He closed the door, and locked it.

Atemu stretched, and smiled to Seto. "You play your part so well I didn't know if you wanted to risk it."

Seto sat down on the bed. "Hence the purpose of me waiting till everyone should be sleeping."

Atemu looked to the clock, and it showed 2 am. He smiled. "Sly as always."

Seto gave a cocky smile, and laughed. "I'm going to miss you." He laid back next to Atemu.

Seto was about to continue speaking as Atemu rolled onto his side and pulled Seto to him, kissing him. "Never good with words were we."

Seto had a tinge of pink. "Better with actions."

Seto leaned into Atemu, and kissed him deeply. It was a small hot war between their lips. Each competing on who would lead, which quickly lead to undressing harshly quick with little passion. Although in their own way they knew what it meant to one another. Lead and follow, tumble and roll. Wild, and strong ten minutes, and another would take over. Each muffling what could have proved to be a loud struggle of two domineering lovers.

Several hours later, tangled in sheets they held hands in a deep sleep. After about an hour Seto woke, kissing Atemu's lips slipping from the room. He hated to leave, but had to keep their secret while others still slept.

Around 6 am at his usual time Yuugi awoke, still in his mind room, Atemu had never knocked for the all clear. Restless, he left anyways, leaving Atemu sleeping in his own mind room. A little scared to open his eyes he was relieved to find an empty room. He struggled from the sheets, and sat up. He headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He was a little sore, and a little wore out despite the time he'd spent sleeping. He stood under the hot water for some time before even washing up. Drying off, he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Yuugi was surprised to see Anzu sitting on the bed. She was in somewhat better spirits. "Yuugi." Anzu's voice was relaxed.

Yuugi started to go red realizing he was in nothing but a towel around his waist. "I can get Atemu if you like."

Anzu nodded her head. "If you wouldn't mind." She didn't blush for this was the body she'd seen many times before when Atemu was in control.

Yuugi touched the chain on his neck, knocking on Atemu's door. "You've got company."

Atemu shook the sleep with him, and nodded. "Your closing your door again then?"

Yuugi already had his hand on the handle. "By the way your in a towel…" The door shut.

Atemu stood there in the hall of their minds where they met wondering why exactly Yuugi would leave them standing some where in nothing but a towel, for that matter who had come to call. Atemu blinked his eyes a few times feeling as he took control. He could feel the heat of another body, a pair of arms holding him, and hot tears on his chest. When he looked down he saw Anzu, he raised a hand and ran a hand through her hair.

Anzu looked up smiling. Her breathing was heavy, almost excited. "Is Yuugi giving me presents?" She giggled softly. Seeing him in nothing but a towel had caused her mind to stray from her reasons of coming.

Anzu mentioning Yuugi made him feel uneasy. He blushed placing both hands on her shoulders pushing Anzu to stand up. He looked her in the eyes. "In making you forget to cry, and saying good bye last night I forgot to even talk to you."

"Your actions were enough for me to understand what your feeling." Anzu smiled, tugging at the towel. "How can you be so serious standing there hard as rock." She giggled.

Atemu sighed deeply, holding her hand, trying to keep the towel attached. "If you approached Yuugi then you've come with another reason in mind. I, myself, have a suggestion to share with you that slipped my mind last night as we slipped between the sheets."

As Anzu's hand was held in place by Atemu's hand her smile faded. "I came to wish you luck."

Atemu kissed Anzu's lips. "Smile again for me… Don't let it fade till I'm gone. Or else I might not have the strength to leave." The hand that held hers was shaking. "So much to say, and so little time. If only I'd started sooner." He was looking down and away from her gaze. He was crying softly without a sound.

Anzu placed a finger to his lips. "We can hold enough other till it is time to go if it will settle your heart because I know your soul is restless till you loose." Her voice wavered in her pause. "Loose everything…" Her eyes had come gaze in the direction his where. She was also soflty crying without a sound, but she continued to smile.

Seto felt reckless as he wondered the halls of the ship. His feet had carried him to Yuugi/Atemu room. He stood there hand at the ready to knock, his heart skipping a beat. What if he was caught, the illusion would be over.

Atemu took her suggestion, and pulled her close to him. "Yuugi said he would take care of you and the baby when I'm gone." Saying gone made him shiver.

Their words were not whispers; they could be herd in the hall. Seto's eyes were large, his fists clenched. Secrets, betrayal. Did Anzu know about him, even though he never knew about her? Or, was he keeping secrets from the both of them. A tear ran down his cheek, and he quickly walked off. He couldn't face his lover while he was in the arms of another.

Anzu pulled him even closer as he shivered. "He is a sweet boy, with an honest offer. If it is your wish, then I'll not refuse it."

Atemu looked into her eyes. "Give him a chance."

Anzu looked into his eyes. "You cannot duel in a towel." She was laughing trying to hide the seriousness of the topic.

Atemu had forgotten about the towel. Her laughed caused her body to press against him. He could feel himself growing hot inside, hard in the regions below. "Then shall I duel without one?" He smiled, looking her in the eye, all seriousness set aside.

"Only if you put on a pair of pants." Anzu laughed again. She knew that pressing made him want her more.

"What if I don't want pants." Atemu had, had enough of his towel, and her skirt that were between them. He pulled at her hand the held the towel. The towel fell to the ground. With his free hand he ran it down her back, over her ass cheeks, squeezing them pulling her closer, he leaned in kissing her.

Anzu's eyes were large as he squeezed her ass cheeks, and pulled her closer. She melted into tears as his lips met hers, but never lost her smiled. With one hand held in hers, it looked almost a dance between the two. Their lips never broke, using their bodies in what seemed like an endless grind, ever closer to the other. Her free hand caressed his chest, and ran a trail to his inner thigh. Teasing him with his balls in her hand, but never touching the shaft.

Atemu groaned under the pressure, breaking the kiss, panting for breath. He wanted more, he wanted all of her. But, tease she did, in return he moved his hand to her inner thigh, and quickly his fingers found warm, wet flesh, that he teased. Just as quickly as he started to tease, he stopped; he used his body to push her to the bed in a gentle yet stern manor.

Anzu gasped as he teased. Her body gave into his command, and she found herself lying on the bed. Her eyes were large, full of love and of lust.

Atemu pushed her skirt up, and removed her panties. As he pulled them from her ankles he looked into her eyes. Leaning forward, he was on top of her. "Tell me this is what you want." His heart was beating fast, his arousal high.

Anzu nodded her head ever softly, and held his shaft. Lifting her hips for it slide easily into her.

Atemu's hands balled fist into the sheets as her wet warmth inclosed around him. He arched his back, and started to push it into her. Slow, and easy at first ever watching her eyes. Within seconds fast and fierce the way they had done it many times before.

Anzu found her hips rocking with motion, she screamed for more. Her body begged. She reached her arms around under his, pulling them closer together.

Atemu opened his eyes pleasure racing through him. He breathed hard slowly down as she pulled him closer. She was tightening around him. Her warmth, her wet. He broke the hold as he arched his back, thrusting hard into her. He was holding his seed back. His head rolled back, thrusting ever harder.

Anzu lifted, and grounded her hips with every thrust he made. Louder her voice lifted; to at last she couldn't contain herself any more. Her form collapsed under the weight of the pleasure they'd made together.

Atemu smiled softly, he thrust again after a few seconds rest. His back arched, he head again rolled back. He was on the verge when he closed his eyes.

"Yuugi." Atemu was out of breath even in the hall where their minds connected.

Yuugi looked at Atemu with concern of why he was so worn out.

"We've shared just about every typical feeling together, but now I'll share a more personal one." Atemu went into his room. "Perhaps it will give you courage enough to tell her how you feel. That way neither of you will be alone when I'm gone." He shut his door.

Yuugi stood in the hall, and then as his body was touched his eyes jerked open. His head rolled forward, and he saw Anzu. Breathing hard, he didn't know what he was feeling or why till he looked over the situation. His body was begging to continue something he hadn't started, he wanted to release. "An…zu." He stuttered. He pushed aside the want to continue as he crawled off the bed.

Anzu blinked a few times. Why had Atemu done this? Seeing Yuugi's confusion, and longing on one face, made her reach out and grab his hand.

More than anything Yuugi had wanted a moment similar to this one to happen, except for it to be of his choice. He'd crushed so long Anzu that he had always hoped his first time would be with her. Now, though, could it be considered he would even have a first time? He looked down when she grabbed his hand, and smiled softly. " My feelings for you run deeper than pleasure." He pulled away opening the bathroom door. "If something is going to happen I want it to happen for love, not just because."

Anzu smiled softly, it was comforting to know how he felt, even if now was the only time he'd ever said it. "Yuu…gi"

"It will soon be time." He sighed heavily. "And, I need another shower." Yuugi smiled towards Anzu, and entered the bathroom closing the door.

Anzu straightened herself up, and sat there for a few moments. Once she heard the shower turn on she knew he wasn't coming back. She left the room when she was sure the hall was clear.

Yuugi in the shower placed one hand on the wall leaning forward. He watched the water hit the floor. The other hand was already on his shaft, working a motion. Between his labored breathing, and the running water he didn't hear the bathroom door open. Almost there, again, he thought to himself.

Seto stood in the middle of the doorway leaning on the door framing. "When were you going to tell me?"

Yuugi's eyes rolled, groaning under the pressure of wanting to get off. He was starting to want to smack himself for turning down Anzu even if was the proper thing to do. He decided to ignore the voice.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me." Seto crossed his arms.

Yuugi hearing the voice again dropped his hand from his shaft. So close, yet so far, he groaned out load. He could tell that they were not going to leave him alone. He grabbed the shower curtain, and pulled it open rather violently. Panting heavily, he growled. "Tell you…" It was Seto standing in his doorway, but why he thought to himself. "…what"

Seto was a bit shocked, as the curtain was pulled open to reveal a very hard Yuugi. "I'm sorry I thought you were Atemu."

"He's in his room at the moment." Yuugi snapped the curtain shut. "I'm not calling him out of it either." He was getting short tempered. "When Anzu came to call, and I was nice enough to fetch him… I end up with this." He waved a hand in front of his groin, not that Seto could see it. His hand went back to his shaft.

"So, is it true then that she is expecting…" Seto had taken off his jacket, and hung it on the back of the door.

"Yes, why should it mater to you." Yuugi was working hard to keep his voice steady as he worked his shaft.

Seto had undone his shirt, and his pants. "I'll show you in a just a moment why it maters." He folded them neatly, sat them on the sinks counter. He shut the bathroom quietly, and locked it.

"Show me?" Yuugi's voice faltered, he was almost there.

Seto pulled the curtain back, and stepped into the shower. His naked form stood behind Yuugi. He slid his hands around his waist, and grabbed Yuugi's hand replacing it with his own. "If your anything like him I know just how you like it…" He started a motion over his cock.

Yuugi's hips gave a slight thrust. It was a different feeling from his own hand. It felt wrong, but it felt good. "Like him…"

With Yuugi not resisting Seto didn't stop. He moved his body even closer, and rested his head on Yuugi's shoulder. He whispered into his ear. "I'm his lover."

Yuugi's mind was racing in pleasure, and secrets. Anzu was Atemu's lover, but Seto was Atemu's lover. What else was Atemu keeping from me? He was snapped from his thoughts had a firm grip was put on his shaft, he was moaning widely. "More." He was breathless.

Seto stepped back, and took a hold Yuugi's shoulder and spun him around. He kissed his lips.

Yuugi's eyes held a surprising look, which softened quickly. It was a flash of Atemu, and Seto kissing. He was melting, again he was left longing to release. Then he felt it, Seto's lips on his lips. His tongue begging to be let in, and he was willing to let it. His breathing wave labored further from the excitement, the rush of being touched.

Seto's tongue pushed pashed Yuugi's with the willingness to let him. He pulled him closer, their two hard cocks rubbing against each other. He ran a hand down his back, and towards his ass. Using two fingers he slowly caressed his insides.

Yuugi's legs shook. He broke the kiss in an expatriated moan for air and pleasure. Is this wrong that I want more? Is this wrong that I've found myself not in the arms of Anzu, but in Seto's? His expression was soft, and his cheeks were red. "More." He again moaned.

Seto took pleasure in watching Yuugi's form melt in submission to the pleasure. It excited him that he was wanting more. Two fingers became three fingers, quicker this time. "Touch me Yuugi." Seto took his free hand, and placed Yuugi's hand on his shaft.

Yuugi's legs shook again, every inch of him was begging for more. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he moaned loudly. He felt Seto in his hands; it was hard. Yuugi worked a motion on Seto's shaft, every couple of strokes rubbed the underside of his balls. Not something done before he gave Seto what he did for himself. "Like that…" He whispered.

Seto moaned to Yuugi's touch. With every ounce of pleasure he was receiving Seto returned it. He worked his fingers quicker still. "I bet your body is begging for me."

Yuugi went red in the face it was true that he wanted more of Seto. A bit embarrassed he nodded. He never wavered in pattern as his hands ran over Seto's hard cock.

Seto pulled out his fingers, and again placed them on Yuugi's shoulders turning him around. Yuugi's hand let go of Seto. Seto then reached outside the shower, and pulled some latex based lubricant from his pants pocket. Seto pressed Yuugi firmly against the shower wall. Putting lubricant on his fingers he again put three fingers into Yuugi. While with the other hand, he coated his cock. When well lubricated, he pushed his hard cock slowly into Yuugi. "Then I'll give you what you've been begging for."

Yuugi's eyes gave a surprised, yet quickly softening look as Seto lubricated him, and then pressed his cock inside of him. His first time, was this wrong. It felt so good. "More." He whimpered.

Seto went into easy press rocking motion. He wasn't sure how much Yuugi could take, even if the fact being he'd entered this body many times before when Atemu was present. He slid a hand around Yuugi's front and worked much the same motion of his rocking. His mouth nipped at his neck.

Yuugi gasped. More was all he could think of. Every problem, every thought was melting away.

"Your warm Yuugi. It feels nice…" Seto let out a couple of relaxed sighs, and started to pick up the pace in both actions.

Yuugi blushed. As Seto picked up the pace he started to breath even heavier. Again he was almost there. "I want…" He lost his words in pleasure.

Seto nipped at his ear. It wasn't as wild as he'd normally of done it, but the act itself was just as wonderful. Almost there he pulled out of Yuugi, and again turned him around with the use of placing hands on his shoulders. However, this time he pushed him to his knees.

Yuugi was present with a cock. The cock that had just entered him. At first it almost made him shiver, but this was also the cock that had given him pleasure. Pleasure that he'd want again if given. He ran a hand across Seto's staff, letting the water and his hand rinse it off, before placing it in his mouth. Deep long strokes.

Seto watched Yuugi smiling mischievously. He placed a hand behind his head, helping him find the motion. He started to shake a bit, and his head tossed back. Without warning, his hips thrust forward. He released his seed into Yuugi's mouth, with load groans escaping his lips.

Yuugi blinked a couple times, pausing as he felt the thrust. Then followed behind it was something warm, something that he liked. Something he wanted, swallowing it slowly savoring it. He pulled away from Seto's cock, licking his lips.

Again a mischievious grin crossed Seto's lips, as he helped Yuugi up he went down.

Yuugi gasped, was he finally going to be able to release, or was this a tease again. It wasn't Seto's hands on his cock it was his mouth. Warm, and hot. It felt so good. He shivered, and moaned loudly. He could no longer hold it; he thrust his hips hard releasing.

Seto pouted a bit wishing it could have a last a little longer, but realized Yuugi had been begging for it since before they started. He swallowed what he could hold a little running from the corner of his mouth.

Yuugi helped him stand, looking him in the eyes. "The waters getting cold…" It was a rather lame thing to say, but it was true. He didn't like to be cold.

Seto reached behind him, and turned off the water. He grabbed them both a towel.

Yuugi smiled, but then went straight faced. He looked at his toes. "I told Atemu that I would take care of Anzu and the baby. Does that mean we cannot be together?"

Seto used a couple fingers under Yuugi's chin to lift it up. He smiled. "As long as you or her don't keep secrets (any larger than the present) from me…" He paused. "Then I think I'm willing to share you."

Yuugi blushed as he looked into Seto's eyes. "I've never hid anything from you."

"No you haven't, but it appears Atemu kept a lot from us, and Anzu as well." Seto sighed, leaning in to kiss Yuugi who was now his.

Yuugi returned the softer kiss.

"Don't disappoint me by proving me wrong that you're not the King of Games." He wrapped and tucked his towel ear so that it would stay put around his waist. Then he collected his things, lubricant included, and went to the door that led to the hall. "Once this is all over, I'll send you both a chopper to pick you. We'll have you two settled at my place within the month." He opened the door to exit the room.

What Seto had said, sunk in quick, but only his towel he felt deserved a comment. "Your going down the hall in a towel?"

Seto nodded with a wink, and closed the door behind him.

Yuugi felt better, lighter in the heart despite what he'd learned in 24 hours. He dried himself off, and got dressed in some fresh clothes. He packed everything up, including both decks to be used. He sat the bag on the table.

Yuugi knocked on Atemu's door. Atemu opened it carefully afraid he'd get an earful. Yet, to his surprise Yuugi actually looked stress free. "I take it everything worked out with Anzu."

Yuugi shook his head. "I told her how I felt, but I refused to make love to her since it was by my choice."

Atemu smiled softly. "I'm sorry about putting you into that situation."

Yuugi shrugged. "Is there anything else you want to tell me about?" He was casual in tone.

Atemu looked into Yuugi's eyes. Did he know about Seto? How did he find out? He had a look of worry.

"Seems all your secrets come into light before your departure." Yuugi smiled triumphant.

Atemu went straight faced. "I haven't lost yet."

"Joint occupation down the final stretch. Or will you stay in your room till it is time to go." Yuugi smiled honestly.

"Joint occupation, but I'll let you lead." Atemu was interested in finding out what Yuugi was up to.

"Alright then." Yuugi opened his eyes, the room coming back into view. He grabbed the bag, and exited the room.

Everyone was waiting for them as they walked off the ships ramp. Anzu was struggling to smile, much like the rest, but she'd promised.

Seto balled his fists; he couldn't let Atemu go without knowing personally from his own words that he too was in love with Anzu. As Yuugi lead them forward, Seto grabbed his wrist, and pulled him off away from the crowd.

Those of Atemu's court that were standing their present day gave a shocked look as Seto took Yuugi's wrist and dragged him off. Anzu was about to chase after them when Jounouchi caught her hand.

"Seto I'm fine, thank you, but I don't need another go." Yugi looked to Seto's hand once they'd stopped. He brushed a bang back into place.

Yuugi had forgotten that they were in joint occupation, but the expression of puzzlement Atemu gave sent Yuugi into a deepening blush.

Seto released Yuugi's had, a smile crossed his lips. "Close your door Yuugi."

Yuugi closed his eyes, touched his chain. "Atemu." He was still deep red in the cheeks, feeling almost bad for keeping a secret from Atemu, but this wasn't the time he wanted to divulge details. Yuugi went behind his door, leaving it cracked.

When the eyes were opened, Atemu was in control. "What is up between you and Yuugi? He didn't even stop in the hall to talk to me just a second ago, and earlier he was asking me if I had anything else to tell him other than about Anzu." The worlds had just rolled out. Seto didn't know about Anzu, but he would certainly know now.

One person at a time, Yuugi could wait, Anzu came first. Seto smirked, and crossed his arms. It stung deeper than hearing it through a door, or from Yuugi, but he had to keep up the tough act so he didn't appear vulnerable. "By accident you let your secret slip from your lips." He paused, hung up on what he wanted to ask.

Atemu couldn't meet the eyes of Seto. He was a rabbit caught in a foxhole, and the fox had just come home. "It just happened."

Seto's face didn't change, as he dropped his arms, clinched fists. He was starting to show emotion, to loose the act of being tough. "It just happened?" Seto had a raised voice, but not that anyone else than them could hear. "Happened, as you put it, is once." He had tears in his eyes. "Twice, or more is by choice."

Seto's words cut Atemu like a knife. Hearing him say it just happened sounded much to his dismay like Yuugi had put it earlier. "Did I ever once change my passions or obsessions towards you?" He was defenseless, guilty, so instead tried a different approach.

"No, you never changed either. Why couldn't you have just told me…" Seto ran a hand across his face hiding some of his tears. "I trusted you. You know had I found out after you were gone I'd probably have formed an undying hatred for you."

"Tell you, tell Anzu. I didn't need some internal affairs war starting in the midst of the Shadow Games." Atemu's hand flew up in the air as if pointing out something that existed.

"We shared you well enough without knowing about the other, I am sure we could of shared well enough with knowing." Seto sighed heavily, and turned his back on Atemu. "Always faithful was I to you, even on business trips when temptation present itself." He paused. "Until this morning." He had a guilty note to his voice.

Atemu shivered at the cold shoulder Seto was giving. He wanted more than anything to just go into his room, shut the door, and hide. To let the storm blow over, and then pick up the pieces. Then after Seto's pause, and the guilty note in his voice he placed a hand on his shoulder. "This morning?" He knew his court that had come to lead them through the final stretch would have never approached Seto in such a fashion, or Seto to them. "Jounouchi?" He paused. "Honda?" He paused again.

Seto wanted to shrug the hand off of him. But the cards were being laid, all of them. After each paused Seto shook his head.

Atemu firmed his grip. He'd left Yuugi with Anzu. But Yuugi, himself, had said that he hadn't done anything with Anzu. He used his free hand to rub his temple, he was frustrated and was getting a head ache to prove it.

"Yuugi." Seto paused. "In the shower this morning. I suppose at first I did it so I could later use it against you since you had done Anzu behind my back." He paused; admitting wasn't something he liked to do. "But, he captivates me much the same as you do." He felt shameful to say such a thing.

Atemu's hand released Seto's shoulder. Yuugi his best friend and Seto his lover together in the shower. Was destiny toying with him, taking his lovers from him? Or was destiny simply making it so that neither lover was left alone when I'm gone. The last thought better than the first. He actually, selfishly liked the thought that neither of his lovers would be left alone. That actually both his lovers would be in the arms of Yuugi.

Seto spun around quickly when his shoulder was released. He heard no words from Atemu, but when their eyes met he could almost feel what he was feeling. Much like their first time, Seto was melting. He took Atemu's hand. "Secrets hurt people in the end." He leaned in and started to kiss Atemu.

Was this forgiveness Atemu thought to himself. His time to think was over as Seto kissed him. More than ever he wanted him. "Right here, I'd risk everything."

Anzu had broken the hold of Jounouchi's hand, and was running towards where Seto had taken Yuugi. She found her Atemu in the arms of Seto.

Seto saw her coming, saw her stopping, and saw her expression. As much as he didn't want any more secrets to be kept between any of them, and as much as he knew how much it hurt him when he found out… He didn't want her image of Atemu tarnished. He was willing to sacrifice his moment of happiness, and give it up to Anzu the one who carried Atemu's child. He took a step back, and smacked him. "Go to her dammit."

Atemu felt his cheek looking into the eyes of Seto. It was as if, per moment, he could read Seto's mind. Still slightly shocked he turned around, and saw Anzu.

"Momentary loss of sanity." Lamest excuse, but it was all Seto could say. He puffed up, crossed his arms, and stood tall. Inside, however, he was deflating fast and crumpling up like a piece of paper. He turned to walk off.

Atemu gripped Seto's wrist. "No, it is about time to lay EVERY secret to rest before I depart." With his free hand he took Anzu's wrist, a little less rougher.

Despite the sacrifice Seto was willing to make, Atemu wasn't willing to except it. Secreatly it excited him. Anzu, however, was expressionless.

Atemu knew that unless this was put to rest his soul couldn't rest. Everything was unraveling quickly years of lies, undone in moments. "Anzu you aren't the only one I love, I'm also in love with…" He took a deep breath, followed by a pause.

Anzu pressed a figure to Atemu's lips. "Play your secret no more, my love." She had a twinkle in her eye, and a smirk on her lips. "It is hard enough to say good bye."

Anzu took Seto's hand, and pulled him back to the group. "Forgive me for sharing your lover."

Seto taken back by her hand, and being pulled away from Atemu hardly had time to react before her apologies came. "You don't have to apologize for your heart, or else I'd have to offer the same."

It seemed both were on a page of understanding as they looked to one another. Atemu was left standing alone; he stood in the hall knuckle ready to knock on Yuugi's door, when it easy opened to his touch. He saw Yuugi with his back turned, and not in an open greeting. Yuugi had heard it all; Atemu truly had nothing left to hide.

"As long as passions burn for you between those two, then your time here isn't done. Rest you may, but I'll find a way..." Yuugi's words were soft spoken, far from harsh.

"Yuugi..." Atemu started, but Yuugi stopped him.

"Let's go then..." Yuugi turned and smiled.

Together they walked to the hall, neither door was shut. Joint occupation, the final stretch, through judgment. Standing face to face, now they could finally be free.


	2. Ch 2 To Be Normal

Title: To Be Normal

Pairing: Yuugi/Seto - Anzu (as refrence)

Rating: M for sex (Yaoi) and Language

Summary: Yuugi has a midnight run in with Anzu. Next morning Seto notices a change in Yuugi. Yuugi makes a confession before running off. In the end everything is settled, and the world will know just what is going on in the Kaiba house.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Information before you read: By request of friends this Fanfic is being written. The actually story goes through 10 years (not that I'll write that much, just the parts that count). I'm going under the theory that the Yug Gi Oh series starts when they are 16, and ending when they are 18, or some where close there of. With that said this part of the FanFic takes place after the last episode of the Anime. This does make reference to who wins the final duel.

Enjoy! Comments, Opinions (-+) are welcome and encouraged.

--------

It had been a little over four months since the final card was played, and Yuugi had won. His closest and best friend was resting in peace; however, he still had plans in keeping his final promise.

Yuugi was in college majoring in two fields of study: business and Egyptian artifacts. College lasted four hours in the morning; he had an hour's lunch, and then spent four hours in the office helping Seto. On the side he read up on Shadow Magic. Seto worked an eight-hour day in the office, with an hour's lunch. Anzu worked in a local Café for fours in the afternoon, not attending college; she was around six months pregnant. The three spent Saturday's at Grandpa's house, and Sunday's watching Yuugi duel locals or challengers who had traveled.

Seto as promised, had offered them his home, although they each had a room to themselves. Yuugi was always in bed by 8 pm, but up by 11 pm walking the halls to Seto's room. Every morning around 5 am Seto had to wrap a blanket around him, and carry him back to his room. Seto always returned the blanket to his room, folded in the same fashion as previous. They never remembered to return Yuugi's PJ's to his room, so their secrete wasn't exactly well keep, but neither cared. Anzu loved them equally, but was in love with neither. She spent her nights with a picture of Atemu in her hands.

Mokuba had put the puzzle together about the three, and that they were in a relationship, Yuugi being the 'middleman'.

--------

Yuugi had come to the Café shop at his usual time, having sat in his usual seat. It was pouring down rain out side, today he was expressionless as he stared out a steamed up window. He didn't hear Seto approach or take his seat.

"Yuugi" Seto reached out to touch his hand. Small affections in public were easy enough to hide or dismiss. "Were you ill last night?" He lowered his voice to almost an whisper. "You didn't come to my room…"

Yuugi felt the hand, and turned to look at Seto, his eyes mindless, and didn't even smile. "Anzu." He turned, and looked back out the window.

"What about Anzu?" Seto gave a curious express, and firmed his grip on Yuugi's hand.

"I was in rout to your room, but Anzu stopped me." Yuugi paused, almost as if it was a sin for what he was saying. "She… She wanted me to hold her."

Seto removed his hand. "You come to me to be held."

Yuugi again was looking out the window, which quickly felt like lead and collided with the window, and tears ran down his eyes. He never heard Seto.

Seto's voice again was a whisper. "This is a normal relationship. People do that kind of thing in a normal relationship."

Yuugi again looked blankly at Seto. "Define normal, and then tell me how our relationship is normal."

Seto paused, and almost laughed. Yuugi had a point. How many people where in a relationship where it was two guys, and a girl. "Anyways, Yuugi if you're mad at yourself for giving into her, there is nothing wrong with that." He paused. "I would have done the same."

Yuugi again looked out the window, his expression even more blank. "I love her, but I'm in love with you." It was said so that even the next booth could hear, but Yuugi didn't care. He was fully crying now, he gripped the material of his pants balling his fists. "I, I want to be in your bed all the time, not just a couple hours. I want to be held, and kissed like a normal lover not in secret." Yuugi couldn't understand how Atemu did it. Only being the arms he loved for hours at a time.

Yuugi despite being at the wall side of the booth stood up. His knuckles were white; his face was pale almost sick looking. Having knocked half the contents off onto him, the floor, and the bench he scooted out. Then quickly, without looking at anyone, even Seto ran out the door.

Seto gave a 'Fuck Off' look to the on lookers. He stretched out to catch Yuugi's hand, but it slipped, and he was gone.

Anzu backed into the doorframe to let a fleeing Yuugi out. She then eyed Seto mouthing. "What the hell?"

Seto laid money under the bill slip, and headed for the door. "Unless you're going to cut work then don't worry about it." He kissed her cheek. "See you at home, around dinner time."

Anzu could feel the eyes, but dared not ask for details. Once clocked in she volunteered to clean the table, as it was her boyfriends that had caused it.

Yuugi had vanished from site by the time Seto had gotten outside. He called his office, and told them to clear the agenda for the rest of the afternoon, and tomorrow for both himself and Yuugi. He then got into his limo, and signaled for the driver to visit several places each place turning up no Yuugi.

Anzu and Mokuba were picking at their dinner when Seto entered around 7 pm.

Anzu's fork dropped when she heard the door shut.

Mokuba looked at her with a forced smile. "He's probably just blowing off some steam down at that park."

Seto shot a look at Mokuba. "I'm going to bed." His fists where clinched tight. "I will look for him again in the morning. I've already called and canceled our schedules for tomorrow." With that he was down the hall, and half way up the stairs.

Anzu half-heartedly smiled to Mokuba. She still didn't have a clue what had set him off. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She got up and left.

Mokuba sigh, and he to gave up on supper, and went to bed.

Seto put his coat behind his door, and started undressing. Tossing his clothes into the bin, about to climb in bed he stopped. His bed was as if it had never been made this morning, shrugging it off; he was too tired from worry to care. Pulling back the sheets he found Yuugi engulfed in one of his white shirts, and clinging to a pillow. He was puffy cheeked with a stopped up nose, and breathing through his mouth. His hair had lost all form, locks straying every which way.

Seto smiled, and climbed into bed. He carefully pried the pillow from Yuugi, and then pulled him up to his body. Yuugi instinctively curled up to Seto's warmth without waking. Seto pulled the sheets over them, and placed both arms around Yuugi.

He'd thought about returning the boy to his bed, but after Yuugi's words at the Café didn't want to. Captivating, smart, cute… His mind was naming off everything he liked about Yuugi. Hardly having a bad thing to say other than overly positive at times. He tightened his arms around Yuugi, dozing off into a light sleep.

Sometime around 5 am he awoke to the sound of the door handle being turned. He'd have normally been up, thirty minutes ago. No one announced himself or herself as the door was opened. About to shout get the Fuck out, till he saw the small, well-rounded frame he knew was Anzu. Her hair was out of place, and still in her nightdress, she sat on the bed. Seto gave her a look.

Yawning, and stretching slightly Anzu gave Seto a returned look. "Did he come home last night?" You could see the concern in her eyes.

Seto smirked, moving the sheet only slightly to show the resting form of Yuugi. "I found him last night when I came to bed."

Anzu nodded, and smiled. She got up having gotten her answer. Yawning, she without thought rubbed her stomach and headed towards the door.

"Tell Mokuba, so he won't worry." Seto pulled the covers over Yuugi again.

Anzu nodded and slipped out the door.

It was time to wake Yuugi up. Seto lifted Yuugi's head up, and kissed his lips softly. Slowly he inched his body from under Yuugi, kissing the upper part of his neck, nibbling on his shoulders, trailing down his stomach, till his lips rested on the head of his man hood. Swirling his tongue several times before he took the length of it into his mouth. Sucking him soft and slow.

Yuugi was whimpering his hips rocking upward welcoming the warm wet feeling of Seto's mouth. His eyes were fluttering; his hands started tangling into the sheets.

Seto gave one final long stroke. His face inches from Yuugi's, he whispered. "Morning Sunshine." Then he leaned in kissing Yuugi sucking at his bottom lip.

Yuugi growled playfully before taking into Seto's kiss. Pausing he glanced at the clock (5:30 am) his heart was racing. He wasn't even thinking about why he hadn't awoken in his own bed. "Seto we're late!" He groaned disappointed, and was about to roll out of bed.

Seto grabbed his hand. "You're not getting away from me that easily. I called in for us yesterday. I'm yours, all day long, what ever you want to do." He pulled Yuugi into his hold. "If you want to go to the park, and make out like normal couples then we'll do that… It is all up to you. Here on out, all in the open."

Yuugi was shocked at Seto's words, he had to say them to himself several times over. His expression was softening. He leaned into Seto kissing him pushing his tongue into his mouth. Deeping the kiss, making it full, showing his needs, and his longing.

Seto held onto Yuugi tighter still, the kiss was wild. Different, it was an expression of a love found that had never needed finding just reminding. In between breaths he managed. "I'm in love with you. I'm sorry that it took me so long."

Yuugi was nipping at Seto's lips, taking in every word. Slowly he pulled back. Loosening Seto's hold on him he sat in Seto's lap grinding into him letting him feel it. Whispering details into his ear, whimpering, begging.

Between the two never had it been this intense in longing, and in wanting. This time it held more meaning more than pleasure.

Hearing Yuugi in his ear, he groaned, it was turning him on just to hear his voice. Yuugi around his waist, he pulled him closer, enjoying his grind. Kissing him deeper. One hand moved to his dresser, fumbling around till it found the familiar bottle, his hand was trembling feeling like he couldn't do it quick enough. Coating both his fingers, and the bed in lubercant his fingers found Yuugi's warm insides.

Yuugi gasped, but never broke their kiss. His hand moved behind him, touching Seto's trembling hand. Harder he was becoming, the longing.

Seto's hand stopped trembling at Yuugi's touch, deeper his fingers went, rubbing against walls. He knew he was doing everything just the way Yuugi liked it by the trembled in his lip as they kissed. Yuugi was still in his shirt, and that was about to change as Seto bit each button off, and then used is free hand to toss it aside.

Exposed he shivered. Tears in his eyes he broke their kiss. Out of breath, melting under the pleasure. He lifted up enough so Seto's fingers slipped out. Taking the hand that was already behind him, he positioned himself and Seto, and let his cock slide slowly inside. Inching down, and back up, till every bit of it was inside Yuugi. His lips trembling from pressure and pleasure, it took almost every bit of him to control himself. He had stop, or come now.

Seto moved a few stray tri colored hairpieces out of his eyes. Taking in the moment, his breath against his face. "Excited?"

Yuugi was nodding wildly causing the stray tri colored hairs back into his eyes. "Just a moment, please…"

Seto pressed his lips to Yuugi, nodding his head. He knew he had over excited him, much as he normally did. Pulling him close as he dared without managing to wreck the work Yuugi had already done to get him inside, he enjoyed the others warmth.

Their kiss, and close hold broken Yuugi raised up sending himself crashing onto Seto's full length. Yuugi's eyes wide were wide with excitement, as he continued sending himself crashing down onto Seto with as much force as he dared. One hand clamped to Seto's shoulder to steady himself, while the other at his mouth being chewed, to muffle his excited moans escaping his mouth.

Seto himself moaning pushed his hand out of Yuugi's mouth, for once he didn't care how silent they tried to be, he wanted to hear every bit of Yuugi. It was exciting to him. Both hands on Yuugi's hips to help him keep his pace and motion. It was tight around him, warm and wet. Seto wanted more.

When either was about to out of breath, Yuugi stopped, making slow inching motions, never crashing. Till finally his legs shaking, he'd teased Seto enough. He gave it everything he hand, crashing down on to Seto harder and faster than the last. Seto had a mischievous smile on his face till at last Seto's hips thrust up meeting Yuugi's equally, sending them both into ecstasy, he was coming.

Yuugi's form trembling Seto laid back slowly pulling Yuugi with him. One last pleasured moan escaping their lips as he slipped out of Yuugi; hot, and sticky liquids running down Yuugi's legs. Yuugi pulled Seto into a kiss him. Their kiss was fierce, and passionate.

Niether found their breath for several more minutes to at last they let the kiss wind down each looking into the others eyes.

Seto was again moving stray tri colored hairs from Yuugi's eyes. "Beautiful." He ran a hand across his cheek.

Yuugi traced Seto's lips. "Handsome." He smirked, as his tummy gave a low rumble.

Seto nipped at the finger. "Breakfast." Seto laughed. "You never ate last night did you?" He sat up. "Shower first?"

Yuugi shot him a play look with a smirk on his lips and twinkle in his eyes. "I'm not through with you yet." He pushed Seto onto his stomach. "All fours!" He smacked his ass.

Seto shot him a mischievous smile, getting onto all fours.

Yuugi got behind him pressing up against him letting Seto feel how hard he was for him. Bending up close to his ear, he nipped at the tip, then several times on the neck, and down his back. Using it tongue to trace swirls, and softly blowing along the same out line.

Seto's body jerked at the nips, his body shivered at the swirls while a moan escaped his lips.

Yuugi reached for the bottle, coating his fingers. He was whispering little hints into Seto's ear, as he inserted one finger, then two, then three going as deep as the first knuckle mark.

Seto's head tossed back eyes closed as his body was washed in pleasure. His breaths deepening each moan loader than the last.

With his free hand, Yuugi coated himself. Slowly pulling each finger out separately making his body want more. Yuugi lifted himself up from leaning into Seto. Slowly inching in the length of him. He again slapped Seto's ass, before pushing it the rest of the way in.

Seto's hands clamped the sheets as a soft scream escaped his lips. "More, God." He was already trembling.

Yuugi grinned. He held onto Seto's hips, and took a motion that was fierce. Yuugi started whimpering, holding back his own moans.

"I like it when you play dirty." Seto had the breath knocked out of him, his voice trembling, barely able to hold a moan.

Yuugi slowed for a couple seconds as he bent over nipping at Seto's backside, slapping him again on the ass before continuing the drive. He was relentless. "How dirty?" His hands back on Seto's hips, clamped tight, his head threw back and he was releasing moans that could wake the dead.

"Dammit Harder." Seto's eyes were flittering open and shut he had tears in eyes, out of breath, but his body was begging for more, he wanted everything.

Yuugi was trembling, each thrust harder still. It took ever ounce of strength Yuugi had to please Seto. Every gasp he hoped for air. His moans were almost screams.

Together the two sounded like a choir with the boisterous moans with what breath they could spare.

Yuugi used the last reserve to send himself driving as deep as possible as he came. His legs trembling, his hands weak, his vision blurred, he was out of breath barely able to except the last ounce of ecstasy he was feeling.

Seto didn't estimate the power behind the final thrust, collapsing under the pressure. He could feel the warm liquids running in him, Yuugi's hot breath on his back.

Yuugi no longer having Seto's support collapsed, twitching, he rolled onto his back, fighting to catch his breath.

Seto still on his stomach, also fighting to catch his breath didn't move, he instead just smirked at Yuugi. "Damn your good."

Yuugi and Seto where red in the face with wide grins.

"Now I want that shower." Yuugi laughed. "But my legs feel like jelly."

"I'm not going any where fast myself." Seto laughed.

Yuugi scooted close to Seto. Seto met him half way, giving him a peck on the lips.

Around lunch time the two had showered, and where down stairs. The kitchen was empty. Seto took a seat, leaning back, stretching. Yuugi was half bent into the fridge rummaging.

"We're going to need more orange juice." He had tipped the carton to his mouth; it was half full, and gone in seconds. He grabbed a couple grapes, and turned around to see Seto staring at him. "Sorry, did you want some?"

"What was that line you used on me a few months back?" Seto looked up at the ceiling; slowly his eyes came back down to rest on Yuugi's. "Oh yes… I'm fine, thank you, I don't need another go." He smirked.

Yuugi was four shades of red, as he spun back to face the inside of the fridge. He stammered. "I was talking about the grapes."

"Come on, lets go out for lunch. I don't feel like waiting around for it to be fixed." Seto stood up.

"What is the difference? You're still waiting." Yuugi grinned. "Besides if were hanging around here waiting we can always…"

"Do what?" Anzu dressed in her uniform had come into the kitchen. "Don't you two think you've disturbed the peace enough for one day? Be glad Mokoba had school today." Anzu puffed up, if even possible to tell for her already large frame, balling her fists. She then snatched up her purse, deciding not to say anything further.

Seto leaned on the counter. "One time in four months that we make a little noise…"

Anzu shot him a look and stormed out.

"I do suppose we were a little loud." Yuugi blushed looking at Seto.

"Doesn't mater, she can get ear plugs." Seto shrugged, and walked over to the phone.

Yuugi picked up a magazine from the pile of mail, Men's Fashion.

Seto hung up the phone, and looked over to Yuugi. "Anything interesting?"

Yuugi tossed it aside. "A bunch of pretty boys."

The two left the kitchen, and went through the front door. Waiting outside was a powder blue sports vehicle with the tag Blue Eyes. The chauffeur had the back door opened waiting for them.

"Not today. I'll drive. Take the day off." Seto tipped him anyways, and opened the driver's door.

The chauffeur nodded, shut the door, but then opened the passenger door for Yuugi. "Have a good day Kaiba, Sirs."

Yuugi got in, and the door was closed behind him. "That still creeps me out."

Both buckled up. Seto out of the corner of his eye looked at Yuugi. "What being called Kaiba, or the chauffeur."

"Honestly, both." Yuugi could feel Seto's eyes. "We aren't married, and who says I get your name, and not that you get mine."

Seto put his eyes forward, and started the car. "We'll fix that soon enough. And, what is wrong with my name?"

Yuugi didn't pick up his comment on fixing that soon enough, shrugging. "Nothing, just being typical." Yuugi leaned over and pecked Seto on the lips.

Seto pulled out of the driveway. "Figured as much. Besides with my name comes power."

"Is that all you think I want?" Yuugi was propping himself against the door.

Seto laughed. They were heading down a long stretch of road with nothing but landscape.

Yuugi rolled down the window, leaning his head out so his hair was blowing in the wind. "Now you're being typical." Yuugi paused, and turned his head slightly so he could look at Seto. "You don't have to go through with this."

Seto speeded up before setting the cruise feature. "After four months I think it is safe to come out of the closet." He was again looking at Yuugi from the corner of his eye; although, his attention was on the road.

Yuugi sighed. "Me wanting us to be normal was a selfish request."

Seto moved one hand from the wheel putting it on Yuugi's leg. "Selfish? When was the last time you asked something from Anzu or myself?"

Yuugi was blushing.

Seto smirked. "Other than that…"

Yugi paused.

"Exactly." Seto slowed the car down as they were coming to a red light. "Damn why put lights in the middle of no where?"

"It is always somewhere to somebody." Yuugi sat up, putting his hand on Seto's.

Green, and Seto was already heavy footed, and back up to previous speed. "Yuugi, what do we ask of you?"

Yugi again paused shrugging his shoulder.

"It has become so normal that you don't even realize it. You take care of Anzu and myself." Seto paused. "Despite the maids, the like, and it being my roof." He made another turn, slowing down again, as they were headed through a more populated area. "When was the last time you did something for yourself."

Yuugi paused. What the hell was Seto getting at? For that matter what was Seto on that he was cared so much?

"You go to school, have a little break with Anzu and myself, and then you go to work with me. Saturday's we spend it with your Grandpa at the shop (do you ever stop working), and Sundays we watch you duel." Seto moved his hand back to the wheel.

"Dueling is something for myself." Yuugi was pleased that he could finally answer one of the questions.

Seto was on back streets, stopping every couple of minutes. "So, you give yourself one day out of seven. And, that one day is only for a couple hours before you hole up for homework."

Yuugi snickered. "I hole up for homework every night."

"Think about everything I just said… Now how can you call your one request selfish." Seto pulled into the parking lot.

Yuugi smiled. "I appreciate everything you do for me."

Seto parked, and smiled. "As, I appreciate everything you do for me."

There conversation on hold, they exited the car and headed into the restaurant. Seto almost sat opposite from Yuugi as a habit but caught himself and instead sat next to him. Yuugi leaned his head on Seto's shoulder, as they flipped through the menu.

They ordered, and the waiter soon returned with drinks. There was silence between them as Yuugi snuggled close to Seto.

"So, Yuugi what happened between you and Anzu?" Seto said it carefully, as he didn't want to set Yuugi off into another frenzy.

Yuugi sighed, looking at the wall, his smile was hanging in there by a thread. "Nothing really, except she wanted me to hold her. I couldn't…" He sighed. "I couldn't bring myself to do anything with her." He paused, followed by a long sigh. "It was the second time I turned her down in those type matters."

Seto about to take a sip of water sat the glass back down. "Second time?"

Yuugi's fists clenched shut. He'd never mentioned what Atemu had done in the moments before the shower, and it wasn't like it had ever been asked. "Before you found me in the shower." Yuugi paused feeling hot at just the thought it made him angry, and embarrassed. "I had just gotten out of the shower, to find Anzu in our room. She wanted Atemu, apparently me leaving him standing in a towel wasn't a good idea. My door was closed, I didn't know. Until, he switched with me. He wanted me to share what he felt, he wanted me to be able to tell Anzu how I felt about her at the time." Yuugi's heart was racing, his fists clenched even tighter. "I managed to tell her how I felt, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't finish. So, I went to take another shower." Yuugi sighed. "That was the first time."

Seto looked down at Yuugi's hands, it was rare he found him angry. Seto held onto one of his hands.

"Ever since that shower, I've only had eyes for you." Yuugi was four shades of red. "I still have feelings for Anzu, but not in that interest anymore. I guess in a way I've always known she liked Atemu more..." His hands slowly unclenched. "Seto…"

Yuugi couldn't respond as he found Seto's warm lips pressed against his. Yuugi was quickly returning the affectionate kiss. There was a click in the background that neither herd.

Seto broke the kiss. "No it is you I love…"

Yuugi's heart skipped a couple beats; Seto was using that word again. It was in public this time, not a whisper and not in a moment of passion. Before Yuugi could speak the waiter had brought lunch.

--------

Couple days later, after lunch at the Café with Anzu, Seto and Yuugi walked into the office. A stack of mail as usual awaited them, under it however, was a local Tabloid Paper. Seto was sorting the mail.

"How odd, we've gotten a Tabloid. Must be a mix up." Yuugi was about to chunk it into the garbage as he saw the front-page cover picture. Yuugi's eyes were larger than normal, and his mouth was hanging open.

There was a picture of Seto kissing Yuugi in a restaurant setting, under it read. Kaiba, President of KaibaCorp, confesses his love to Yuugi Mutou, King of Games. See story page 2a.

Seto sat the stack of mail down when he noticed Yuugi's face. "Yuugi what is wrong?"

Yuugi turned the Tabloid so Seto could see it.

"I suppose I'll be getting phone calls over this one." Seto rubbed his temple, and then he laughed. "I think we should frame it."

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders snapping out of it. "Frame it?" Was Seto loosing it Yuugi wondered.

"Sure why not…"Seto sat down in his chair." 


	3. Ch 3 Crunch Time

Title: Crunch Time

Pairing: Yuugi/Seto - Anzu (as refrence)

Rating: M for sex (Yaoi) and Language

Summary: Yuugi's final term in college and exams are due, which means crunch time. Tension is high between Yuugi and Seto. Mokoba has a love interest, which no one seems to know about but Anzu, and even she doesn't know much. Yuugi and Seto make plans to give Anzu a gift.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Information before you read: By request of friends this Fanfic is being written. The actually story goes through 10 years (not that I'll write that much, just the parts that count). I'm going under the theory that the Yug Gi Oh series starts when they are 16, and ending when they are 18, or some where close there of. With that said this part of the FanFic takes place after the last episode of the Anime. This does make reference to who wins the final duel.

Yuugi is 22, Seto is 22, Anzu is 22, Mokoba is 17, and Atemu is 4. 

Atemu is the child of Atemu and Anzu. He has the looks of his father, and the blue eyes of his mother.

Enjoy! Comments, Opinions (-+) are welcome and encouraged.

--------

The previous week Yuugi had been given his exam description. Instead of them being paper tests they were to write essays. He had 8 to complete, 4 Business based and 4 Egyptian based. It was 3 days till he had to turn them in.

Yuugi is chewing on a pencil while lulling over a book some time around 4 in the morning when he hears Atemu. Having never gone to bed, in a sleep deprived state he realizes that he isn't getting anything done, so he goes to fetch Atemu before he wakes the others up. Returning down stares he gets some dry cereal, and then sits in a rocking chair. Holding Atemu in one arm, and the cereal in the other he stretches his legs out before he starts rocking. Despite the noisy gurgles of the four year old eating cereal he is asleep within minutes.

Somewhere around 5 in the morning, Anzu and Seto fresh from the shower, and in bathrobes are making there way to the kitchen for Coffee. Seeing a light on in the living room, they advert themselves to that direction.

"He never made it to bed last night." Seto sighed.

Anzu stepping over stacks of books, scatters of papers, made her way to them.

Atemu noticing his mommy, abandoned the cereal, and reached up. "Mommy!"

Anzu smiled, and pressed her fingers to her lips. "Daddy's tired, lets play a game. Lets see how quiet you can be." She winked, and picked him up.

Atemu gave a quiet giggle, and nodded.

"I'll take him up stairs." Seto scooped him up; one arm under two elbows, one arm under two knees. "He can sort through this mess when he wakes up."

When picked up, Yuugi's eyes fluttered open. "No cereal for me…" He yawned, and closed his eyes again.

Seto rolled his eyes. Anzu shook her head at him, knowing he was ready to reply. She made a shoo motion with her hand, and took Atemu into the kitchen.

Upstairs he sat Yuugi onto their bed, undressing him. Yuugi was limp, and dead to the world. Seto managed to shove one of his overly large shirts onto Yuugi's naked frame. Then he fluffed a couple pillows, and laid Yuugi back, and pulled the covers up. He had a couple evil thoughts in mind, but remembered he had never made it to bed.

8 am the maids had started on the house causing Yuugi to wake up. Pointless to try and go back to sleep he showered. He collected his things, and went to the Café.

Anzu was now the owner of the small Café; it had been a gift on a previous birthday from Seto. Atemu was in a little play area in a corner of the Café along with several other children. Anzu smiled. "You didn't sleep long Yuugi. A couple fluffy eggs for you?"

Yuugi was already unpacking his things. "The maids were making their rounds." He rubbed his temple; you could see circles starting to form around his eyes. "Yes, please, a couple fluffy eggs would be lovely."

12 pm Seto was entering the Café for lunch. It was a usual for this occurred every weekday. He sat across from Yuugi who was hidden under several stacks of books. Anzu had burgers ready for the two.

"Sleep good this morning love?" Seto was smiling towards him.

"I suppose the little bit I did get was good. I was up by 8 am. Been here all morning." Yuugi was flipping pages, and making scribbling sounds.

Seto leaned forward, and whispered. "After lunch, you and me, and a little private time."

Yuugi was blushing, and Seto knew it even if he couldn't see it. "I cannot. I've got 2 essays to finish." He sighed.

"Can an hour really set you back that much?" Seto sighed, and leaned back into his seat.

Anzu had brought their lunch. "Seto can you feed Atemu for me today?" She smiled.

Seto looked a little cross. "Sure, it isn't like I'm going to get any after lunch seeing as I'm coupled with a book worm." He shot a look in Yuugi's direction.

"Thank You Seto." Anzu smiled, and went to get Atemu.

Yuugi sat up, and glared in Seto's direction. "I may be a book worm, but at least I'm not a block of ice…" Yuugi slid his foot between Seto's inner thighs giving a mischievous grin.

"You're a tease." Seto grinned.

"The more time I devoted to these essays, the quicker I get them done. Wait for me will you?" Yuugi smiled, and slowly retracted his foot.

Anzu sat Atemu down next to Seto, with another burger. "Good to see you two not shooting daggers."

"Daggers." Atemu giggled. "Play, Play!"

Seto took Atemu into his lap. "Yes, that's right. Duel Monsters." He cut his burger up, and then started on his own.

Yuugi took a couple bites, but was more occupied in the essay.

An hour later Seto stood up with Atemu in his arms. "Take a few days off from the office Yuugi, you can catch up later." He bent down and kissed Yuugi on the lips, pausing momentarily to lick them as well.

Yuugi hiding a moan returned the soft kiss, and nodded. "Thank You!"

Atemu clapped. "Kiss Daddy!"

Yuugi lifted up from his seat, and gave Atemu one on his four head. Seto did the same. Anzu came to retrieve Atemu.

"See you around dinner time." Anzu kissed Seto's cheek. "Yuugi are you staying?"

Seto was already out the door. Yuugi nodded.

Around 6:30 Anzu, and Atemu was making her way into dinning room, Yuugi bypassed and went for the study room. Seto and Mokoba were already waiting for them.

"Where is Yuugi?" Seto sighed.

"Straight to study." Anzu gave a frustrated smile. "Four hours sleep, and a bite of burger to match each hour." She put Atemu in his seat, before sitting herself. "How was your day Mokoba, and yours Seto?"

Mokoba stared down at his mash potatoes, blushing. Surely she didn't really want to know about that. "School's lame as usual." He gave a better-suited answer.

"A bit on the boring side without Yuugi's smile." Seto poked at his peas. "Mokoba are you hiding something?"

Mokoba shook his head; he wasn't about to say anything about his relationship.

"It is the same every term. However, this is his last term. He wants to finish with his perfect record still intact." Anzu smiled brightly hoping to give the table some cheer. "And you know good and well once he's through studying you two will be shacked up in your room." She didn't say much more because Atemu was sticking his tongue out saying icky.

Mokoba took the moment of being ignored to scarf down his dinner. "May I be excused?"

Seto put his fork down and sighed. "Sure, but take Atemu with you and put him into bed." "If I make it that long without going crazy." He stood up stretching.

Mokoba nodded and got up, and took Atemu with him.

Anzu finished what she could stomach under the tension. She stood in front of Seto. "Go take you a bath and relax."

Seto took a hold of her hand. "Anzu…"

Anzu looked at her hand that was in Seto's. "Yes?"

"Nothing…" Seto let go. "Sorry."

Anzu shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright." She smiled.

"I'll get that bath now." Seto walked out of the room.

Seto sat in the bath for some time, thinking of Yuugi, however, he managed to contain himself. After his bath he climbed into bed still damp.

--------

4:00 am Yuugi trudged into the bedroom exhausted; time had slipped away from him. He stared at the naked uncovered form of Seto. More than anything he wanted to kiss every tender part of him to tell him good morning. He slipped the slippers under the bed, and undid his pants. Sitting on the side of the bed to pull his shirt off, he stretched first yawning. In the few seconds his eyes were closed he fell asleep.

When the alarm went off at 4:30 am Seto quickly clicked it off, he stretched. He didn't feel Yuugi, which disappointed him. However, when he rolled over he saw Yuugi fly undone, but fully dressed sitting on the side of the bed. Seto pulled Yuugi to him and cradled him.

"Time already." Yuugi snuggled into Seto muttering without opening his eyes. "I've got to meet the Professor today to turn my papers in."

Seto yawned, careful not to move too much. "Go back to sleep Yuugi, you sound exhausted."

"If I don't get there on time I will have to get a new appointment. I am ahead of myself at the moment." Yuugi stretched, and started to crawl out of bed, finally opening his eyes.

"You getting ahead, is at what cost?" Seto followed after him.

"Lack of sex. Lack of food." Yuugi stood up with a bit of a wobble. Blurred vision he made out 4:30, and remembers it was just 30 minutes ago he was sitting on the bed. "Major lack of sleep." He groaned and head towards the bath. "Lack of everything…"

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee before I bathe, you want one?" Seto had a purr on his voice.

"You don't want to bathe with me?" Yuugi stopped, hand on the handle, he looked over his shoulder. His expression was almost drunken with silted eyes.

"Not that, it just looks like you needed a cup to stay awake." Seto paused. "I'd be back in 5 minutes to get in with you. You could drink it in the bath." He smiled.

Yuugi grinned. "You are thoughtful Love."

Seto nodded, grabbed his bathrobe, and headed down stairs.

The tub itself was custom built to hold two people at length comfortably. Yuugi turned the hot water handle on all the way, only a quarter turn of the cold. He put his favorite bubbles in. He let the tub fill all way before he climbed in. Normally he would shower in the morning, but today he didn't think he could stand. He leaned back against the tubs cool service, causing him to shiver a bit.

Seto returned smiling seeing Yuugi relaxed. He undid his robes, and set coffee at both corners, and then climbed into the tub.

Yuugi smiled, watching Seto, he took the coffee into his hands. Taking only a couple small sips before setting it back down.

"If you'll turn around and scoot a little closer I'll bathe you." Yuugi had a purr on his voice.

Seto stretched, and slid further into the water. Then slowly he turned himself around, and slid into Yuugi's lap. His rear brushed against Yuugi's cock.

Yuugi bit his lip holding back any noise that might have been caused from Seto sliding into his lap. He was glad Seto was facing the wall and couldn't see his eyes that were about full of tears from his painful erection. He picked up the washcloth and started on his back.

Seto became melted flesh at Yuugi's touch. He could feel Yuugi, and he to was sporting an erection that could desperately use attention. In a voice barely above a whisper he made a suggestion. "If we skip breakfast…"

Seto was cut off as a sensation ran down the length of his body. Yuugi was bathing around his groan. "I've hardly ate since yesterday…" Yuugi could kick himself for turning down what he knew what Seto was going to suggest.

"You've hardly done anything since you started those essays." Seto's body was yearning for Yuugi. He scooted back a little further, more into Yuugi's lap. He wiggled hoping to tease Yuugi into changing his mind. "Please…" His voice was quivering.

Yuugi's eyes shot wide open when Seto pressed more against him. "Fuck!" Yuugi gasped. He was trying to restrain himself by continuing to wash Seto. He didn't want to be late, but was finding it harder by the moment to resist.

"Please." Seto again wiggled, a whimper in his voice.

"I don't want to be late." Yuugi had a few tears streaming down his face, gritting his teeth he washed Seto's chest. "With you wiggling I don't know how much more I can take."

Seto stopped wiggling, and sighed. "I suppose." Seto stood up when Yuugi had finished.

"Where are you going?" Yuugi was looking at Seto's legs, knowing that if he even glanced at Seto's erection every attempt at holding back would be over.

"Behind you. You did want to be bathed didn't you?" Seto smiled, and moved behind Yuugi sitting down again.

"Yes." Yuugi stuttered. Who was he kidding, he didn't want to be bathed he wanted to be fucked. Any longer in the bath, and he couldn't control himself. Seto was pressing the issue.

"Alright then." Seto leaned forward taking the washcloth from Yuugi. Seto decided he'd play dirty, the last tactic in the arsenal. As he came to clean around Yuugi's thighs he let his other hand slip a hold around his cock. At least one of them needed to get off before tension got the better of them. He took the washcloth around Yuugi's back and finished up. The hand on his cock, never left, and his free hand moved to his ass. He inserted one finger, working towards two and then three. "I'll at least get you off then." He purred.

Yuugi gasped as his body trembled, he was very much at the point of release already. "I'll be late." He stuttered.

"Do you want me to stop?" Seto pressed his fingers further into Yuugi, searching for his pleasure spot, the spot to drive him over the edge to leave him begging for more. His hand found a motion that matched what his other hand was doing, but kept it most pleasing to Yuugi's cock.

"Fuck the time, or eating, lets just fuck!" Yuugi's body and voice was trembling his fists clenched together. Seto had pressed to far, and he no longer could control himself.

Seto was breathing hard from the excitement of pleasuring Yuugi. "Baby..." He paused. It was one of those words they only used towards each other in a heated moment. He didn't ease up the pleasure he was giving Yuugi in either area. "Please, hand me the lubricant." Seto sighed hating to be tactless but it was on the opposite end.

"Baby… It's alright." Yuugi was breathless. He leaned forward stretching to reach the upper shelf, grasping the bottle, barely able to hold himself up at the same time. He handed it to Seto.

--------

"Now, I remember why I stopped using that shelf." Anzu sighed, Atemu on her hip, she bent down picking up the spice bottles off of the floor.

"Daddy killing Daddy?" Atemu watched his mother through large innocent blue orbs.

"Atemu they are just remodeling their room, and the rest of the house in the process." Mokoba had made a timely entrance into the kitchen. He lifted Atemu from Anzu's hip. "Coffee Anzu?" He had settled Atemu onto his hip, and was pouring his own coffee.

With Atemu around they had learned a langue to hide sex talk in his presence.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Really those two…" Anzu caught herself.

Mokoba stifled a laugh, and fixed Anzu's coffee. "Didn't you ever enjoy remodeling Anzu?"

Anzu sat the spice bottles onto another shelf. She was flush in her cheeks as she remembered her nights with Atemu. "That, that isn't the point!"

"Mommy you are red!" Atemu was clapping happily. "You really like to remodel."

Anzu was now a full shade of at least two reds. "It is hot in here." She opened the freezer fanning herself.

"I've done a bit myself Anzu, nothing to be ashamed of." Mokoba handed her the coffee.

Anzu had slammed the freezer door without realizing it. "Does your brother know?" She accepted the coffee.

"No!" Mokoba quickly shoved the word out of his mouth.

Anzu rolled her eyes in Mokoba's direction. "You should tell him, before he catches you."

Atemu was watching the two intently. "Is remodeling a bad thing?"

Anzu shot him a look, which quickly turned to a soft smile. "No Atemu, nothing wrong with a bit of remodeling." She took a couple sips of her coffee. "Can you take him to the Nanny while I got fetch those two. One will be late for his appointment, and one will be late for work if we don't stop the remodeling process."

"Sure thing Anzu." Mokoba sat down his coffee cup, and was heading down the hall.

--------

Anzu knocked on the door, not getting a reply she opened it slowly. The room was empty. They were in the bathroom. She approached that door, knocking. Again no response, she slowly opened the door. Water was sloshed onto the floor; the contents of the shelves had fallen into the tub. Yuugi and Seto were to busy involved in their selves to notice her standing there.

"Kaiba!" Anzu raised her voice. Both halted almost instantly quickly looking in the direction of who had called their name. "It is 6 am. If you two hurry up you can still be on time."

Both muttering some colorful words nodded their heads. Anzu had crossed her hands, and was tapping her foot. She had used this tactic on them several times previous, so it came as little surprise to them. She didn't move, and they knew she wouldn't until she was sure they were touchy feely free of each other.

Yuugi pulled the curtain, and whispered. "Not exactly the finish I hoped for…" He then sat back, pulling out of Seto. "I'm going to be a damn rock all day."

Seto stood up, and helped Yuugi to his feet. Anzu's tapping foot was starting to get on Seto's nerve, but he knew that she intended well. He too was whispering. "It is Anzu's day off so she isn't ridding with us. If we hurry we can fit in a 69 in the limo." He leaned into Yuugi kissing his lips.

Yuugi's eyes lit up, returning the kiss. They cleaned each other up, both deciding they could get a shower later since the bath didn't really involve bathing. Yuugi reached out for a towel for them both, and then pulled the curtain open again. Anzu smiled, and exited the bathroom.

"She is a drill sergeant some days…" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Someone has to keep us in line." Yuugi laughed. "Besides, think about what she goes through… This house has 2 adult males, 1 teen male, and 1 boy. There is no other girl besides her. I'm surprised she managed this long."

"Yuugi, I do believe that is what marriage is about… Is enduring even when the odds aren't in your favor." Seto smiled. "We should do something nice for her."

"You're going soft Seto." Yuugi smirked, and dropped his towel putting on some pants, and a shirt.

Seto dropped his towel doing the same. "I blame you, and this crazy house…"

--------

Yuugi grabbed ahold of Seto's hand before he could walk out the door. Pausing momentarily wondering whether or not to share the promise he'd made 4 years ago to Atemu. And, that he'd found a way to keep it. It would be the perfect gift to Anzu.

Yuugi rarely grabbed Seto in such a fashion. He watched Yuugi, he could tell he was struggling, and wanting to say something. However, for some reason he wasn't saying anything at all.

"Four years ago I made a promise to Atemu." His eyes lost every ounce of innocence he still had in them. They were deep, and lost. He was pale, and very sick looking for he knew that dealing with Shadow Magic always meant sacrifice. "Keeping that promise to Atemu would also allow us to give the perfect gift to Anzu." He let go of Seto knowing that what he just said would be enough to keep him from leaving the room.

"Yuugi you look like your going to be sick…" Seto paused. "What promise? What could we give Anzu?"

"I know how to bring back Atemu, but only for a couple days a year. Without the Puzzle my mind isn't strong enough to keep him longer." Some color had returned to him, and he didn't look so lost.

Bring back Atemu. 2 days a year. Seto repeated those two statements in his head several times. "How?" What the only thing he could manage to say.

Yuugi shook his head. "Trying to explain it, or the price would take me as long as I studied it to explain it to you."

"I'm sure you'll find a way if you decided to go through with keeping your promise. Which assuming from the sound of your studies your going to." Seto leaned in and kissed him.

Yuugi returned the soft kiss. "No objections then?"

"No, just as long as it doesn't mean loosing you." Seto smiled, and pulled them both out the door, and quickly out to the car.


	4. Ch 4 Atemu Part A

Title: Welcome Back Atemu

Pairing Part A: Yuugi/Seto - Anzu (as refrence)

Paring Part B: Atemu/Seto, Atemu/Anzu

Rating Part A: M for 69 (Yaoi) and Language

Rating Part B: M for Sex (Yaoi, Straight) and Language

Summary: Yuugi has stationed himself in Pegasus mansion to complete the last part of bringing back Atemu. However, he's getting home sick, and his mind is getting the better of him. Seto makes a suprise visit. Yuugi finally tells Seto what the price is in bringing back Atemu. Welcome back Atemu, you've got a lot of catching up to do and only 48 hours to do it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Information before you read: By request of friends this Fanfic is being written. The actually story goes through 10 years (not that I'll write that much, just the parts that count). I'm going under the theory that the Yug Gi Oh series starts when they are 16, and ending when they are 18, or some where close there of. With that said this part of the FanFic takes place after the last episode of the Anime. This does make reference to who wins the final duel.

I had to put this into two parts or else you'd be ages waiting.

Yuugi is 23, Seto is 23, Anzu is 23, Mokoba is 18, and Atemu is 5. 

Atemu is the child of Atemu and Anzu. He has the looks of his father, and the blue eyes of his mother.

Enjoy! Comments, Opinions (-+) are welcome and encouraged.

--------

It had been a year since Yuugi had completed college, and six months he'd been away from home. He'd stationed himself in the mansion of Pegasus, the one man who could help him complete the gift he was going to give Anzu, and Seto. Seto, Anzu, and Atemu came every other weekend to visit, but it wasn't much to keep Yuugi happy.

Yuugi was beginning to wonder if it was worth it. It wasn't their actions that worried him it was his brain. With all the silence he was left with a lot of time to think despite the task at hand, and paper work to be done. He noticed Seto would stay around him, but to him it seemed more for show than support. At night it was a quick hard fuck, which he didn't mind, but what he wanted was the gentle side of his lover. To him it seemed that there was a lack of honesty and trust between the two. Anzu's actions seemed as always, and it was welcomed time with Atemu.

It was a rain filled day, stacks of dusty books littered Yuugi's office floor, as the desk was taken up the ever-mounting KC paper work. It was Monday, and they were due to visit at the end of the week. Yuugi needed him know. His mind was starting to believe the things he thought he noticed. He started searching the office for the cordless phone.

Dialing the number he told himself the KC paper work could wait; he'd just work extra hard tomorrow to have the stack cleared in time for their visit. As the phone continued to ring Yuugi's brain told him maybe Seto had decided to get a quick fuck out of Anzu. It wasn't like Seto got much from Yuugi at the moment, and Anzu herself hadn't had a man in her bed sex wise since Atemu. He shook his head; no he told himself we are GAY! Our marriage contract includes four people Seto and Yuugi, Anzu and Atemu. It was so complicated because we had made a promise to care for Anzu. We are actually all married to each other. Seto had to give them a fourth name since three just didn't seem to the float the legal boat. It was rather complicated that Yuugi had to play the part of two that day.

Answering machine picked up, Yuugi was in tears. Click, he couldn't even form words to leave a message.

Try again he told himself, this time Seto picked up. "WHAT!" He didn't know who had just called, why they were crying, and why the hell they were calling back.

Yuugi cried harder at how harsh Seto's voice sounded. "Se…" He coughed trying for air; he stopped crying long enough to force the words out. "Seto I need you." The damn broke again, he was all tears.

"Yuugi." Seto repeated it at least 20 times, before Yuugi stopped crying again. Although you could tell his nose was stopped up. "What's wrong?" He hadn't heard Yuugi cry like this in forever.

Yuugi had to say what he was thinking or risk never getting it out and then it would hurt their relationship even further. "You don't trust me any more do you? You think that I'm fucking Pegasus." He was crying again, not as hard. "I'm nothing but a quick fuck. You hate me don't you?" Crying harder. "I Love You, never think of those things of me. I'll drop it now. I cannot do this anymore. Baby, I need you." He stopped speaking as his sobs took cover.

Seto had to hold the phone away from his ear; he knew Yuugi was raising his voice of purpose. Talking through your nose wasn't an easy task. Pegasus had called sometime last week saying Yuugi didn't look, or act like himself as of late. However this he wasn't expecting, and what he heard startled him. He'd never had a reason to think those things, so he never did. Then an apology came. What was with his Yuugi, maybe it was being home sick or that he was dabbling in shadow magic? "Love…" He paused. "Baby." He whispered it ever softly, to someone other than Yuugi it wouldn't have sounded like him at all.

At that moment Jou and Honda had entered the mansion calling out for Seto. Seto thought shit this isn't the time for them to arrive.

Yuugi paused his tears. "Is that Jou and Honda? What are they there for?"

This wasn't the time for lies Seto thought, regardless if it ruined the surprise. "They are picking up Atemu for an over night visit till Monday. Anzu herself is going to some spa retreat."

"Why?" Yuugi was fighting tears again. They are going to leave me, his mind was thinking the worst.

Seto continued. "Concerning Anzu I am guessing it is a girl thing." He paused. "As for Jou and Honda, well they are picking up Atemu because I am planning on leaving the house in a little bit. I got a call from Pegasus last week about you not being yourself, and I thought we could take some time off together." Seto laughed. "It was suppose to be a surprise, and from the sounds of you… You need this time more than a I thought."

Yuugi didn't respond from shock, Seto purred over the phone. "Cat got your tongue love? Get back to what ever you were doing, and I'll see you around supper time." He hung up the phone.

Yuugi held the phone the empty air there for a while. He at last hung it up, and was smiling. Soon Seto would be in his arms, and that put his mind to peace at the moment. He went to the stack of papers on his desk, and made quick work on them. Still a half set to go, and it was getting dark out side. Yuugi got up stretching. He was walking to the door to flick on the lights when it opened and someone else flicked the switch.

Seto got a good look around, and then looked to Yuugi with a smile. "And you call me a work-a-holic." Yuugi moved from behind the desk, quickly moving towards Seto. He was tripping over the stacks of books, cursing. Seto pulled him into a tight embrace running his fingers through his hair. "Want me to help you organize this… mess?" He quickly added. "Before either you or I trip and cause bodily harm."

Yuugi got as close to Seto as possible, he had happy tears forming. At the mention of the mess, Yuugi looked around. "I suppose this cluster fuck could use some organization." He sighed. "Final details on the card were put into place today, should have the print within the week. But I'm having a spot of trouble…"

Seto let go of him and started picking up stacks of books and returning them to the selves. "What trouble? He had kept up on this project, as he had a hand in keeping Anzu in the dark about it.

"The incantation is perfect, it is my dialect that is the issue." Yuugi sighed, picking up books as well off the floor. "Never realized I had so many books on the floor."

"As much time as you took in your studies, and all the practice." Seto was now sitting on the floor putting the papers in a stack. "Your Egyptian will turn out just fine, your just stressed and worried. Probably even a little home sick."

Yuugi nodded, and then sat in his lap. "I suppose you could be right about the stress, and me worrying." He paused. "One wrong move and…"

"Lets not think like that." Seto nipped at his ear and scooted the stack of papers against the wall. "Want to talk about the phone call earlier, or shall we file that under the stress and worry folder as well."

"Lets file it under stress and worry." Yuugi turned around, wrapping his legs around Seto's waist. He laid his head on his chest, taking a deep breath; it was a familiar smell and one he missed.

"I brought an extra one that you can sleep in." Seto was running his fingers through Yuugi's hair again.

Yuugi blushed, pulling back a bit, and then he leaned up and in. Pressing their lips together, his tongue tracing the familiar pattern. Seto slid his tongue into Yuugi's mouth, and they were quickly forming a dance between their tongues. It was slow enough that they could breath, but quick enough in pace they were enjoying it. There hands were rubbing at each other's sides, and backs.

"I'm sorry love that we let things get this way." Seto broke their lips apart. "We should have taken more time than every other weekend."

Yuugi licked his lips. "I'm sorry love, it is my fault also. We just both got caught up." He smiled.

"Dinner first? I know you probably haven't left this room today once you came in it." Seto kissed his lips softly.

Yuugi grinned mischievously returning the kiss. "You know when you get caught up you do the same thing."

Seto laughed putting on hand on the floor, he stood up with Yuugi still wrapped around his waist. Yuugi slowly let his grip go, and he was standing. They put their arms around each other's waist and walked out the room. Yuugi was leaning into Seto, who only gripped tighter. The door locked behind them.

"You work wonders with him Seto." Pegasus smiled as he passed them in the hall. "Dinner is still on the table, I told them to keep it there for you two."

"Thank You Pegasus, for everything." Seto gave him a handshake with his free hand.

"Always a pleasure working with you two." Pegasus returned the handshake.

Yuugi smiled towards Pegasus. Having spent the last six months in the same housing area they were close friends, and formality no longer mattered between the two. Pegasus returned the smile, and walked off on down the hall.

Dinner was a quick affair, and only included one glass of wine. After which they took a moonlit stroll, which lasted about an hour. Yuugi unlocked the door to his room. Barely getting the door shut and locked Seto pulled Yuugi into another slow paced kiss. Yuugi was eager for the kiss; nibbling a bit he broke it off. "Go sit on the bed." Seto pouted and did as he was told.

Seto leaned back on his elbows watching Yuugi. Yuugi swayed his hips softly, turning his back to Seto as he was undoing a couple buttons of his shirt. Yuugi's arms were crossed as he ran his hands over his sides; grabbing his ass he flicked his hip to the right. Pausing momentarily, he continued to slide his hands down over his legs, bending in such a fashion as his hands pressed into the carpet and his head tossed back; although he didn't catch Seto's eyes.

Seto groaned undoing his pants it took everything in him not to pounce.

Then slowly tracing the same pattern up that he traced down, he paused standing at height his hands on his ass he turned around flicking his hip to the left his eyes closed. Then as his hands slide up his sides he slid the shirt off. Hips swayed again, he shook his bangs back into place his eyes opened catching Seto's. He took the shirt wrapping it around his waist rubbing it against him, and then around his neck rolling his head. Yuugi left the shirt around his neck, as one hand swept over his groan, his eyes flickering a bit. His aching erection wasn't noticeable through the suit, but he allowed Seto to become aware of it as his hands pressed against it. His hands were back to tracing his sides.

Seto was whimpering now, Yuugi was being such a tease. He sat up and took Yuugi's hand, which slipped away quickly. "Where did you learn that?"

"In some magazine." Yuugi grinned, and undid his pants dropping them to the ground. "I'm no good, at working my pants off…"

Seto took in the lethal form of Yuugi. Telling himself how sexy he looked and how much he missed him. "You read something other than Shadow Magic, and KC Paper work." He licked his lips. "You worked your pants just fine… You worked them right onto the floor."

"Odd isn't it that I can read something other than those two things and stay interested." Yuugi giggled, and pulled Seto's pants off glad that they were already undone. He then sat on his lap, and undid his shirt. Yuugi smiled, and pulled him into another kissed, grinding himself against him.

Seto gave a low growl sucking at his bottom lip. Lying back, he rolled over so Yuugi was on bottom. He licked at his ears, nipping occasionally before moving to the neck and shoulder. He was detailed to every lick, taking his time so Yuugi could fell how much he had missed him, and how much he wanted him. Making sure after Yuugi's words on the phone that this didn't turn into a quick fuck.

Reaching his chest he tugged at the nipple, sucking lightly, as his hand worked the other one. Yuugi gasped. Seto looked at Yuugi's eyes before stopping, he tongue trailing down his stomach, licking a couple circles at his belly button. Licking his lips, he took the length of Yuugi into his mouth. Yuugi's fingers twirled into the sheets, his back arched, and his hips lifted off the bed. Seto rotated himself, Yuugi grinned untangling his fingers he grabbed Seto's hips. Within moments he had taken the length of Seto into his mouth. For every action one gave the other gave the same, it was soft, slow, teasing. They used licks, nibbles, and light sucking. It all induced some heavy breathing and load moans.

--------

It was Saturday when Pegasus had caught up with them; the card had just arrived from the print.

Yuugi held the card coated in a light plastic. All precautions had been taken so that the card didn't ever become damaged. This was by far his great accomplishment, and very lifeline of his soul once he used the incantation. Every detail, every letter of every word was perfect. He smiled to Pegaus. "Thank You!"

"We'll get them to fuel the jet Seto, call Anzu home early, collect Atemu, and a few others…" Pegasus was smiling. "No sense in waiting further." Seto nodded, and saw the man walk away in a quick pace.

Seto then turned to watch Yuugi who hadn't even looked at him yet. Caught up in the card he thought. He was watching how the smile faded, and the deep breaths that followed. "You alright?"

Yuugi smiled to Seto the trance broken. He showed the card to Seto, who gasped. He'd only seen the out lines, and roughs. To ones eye it was a typical magic card, except that it held the rare symbol. The image was that of the puzzle, finally detailed every inch. It was almost as if you could touch it. The background was that of the Egyptian sands. The text was unreadable to Seto, and he'd never been told. He respected Yuugi's wishes. "Magnificent. Tell me Yuugi by going through with this what will you loose." He frowned, as he'd never asked.

Yuugi looked out the window. "My deal to use the magic…" He paused. "As in ancient times monsters where of reflections of ones souls. When you destroyed that monster you destroyed their soul. In modern times it isn't that drastic, but those monsters still remember." Yuugi looked to Seto, a little distant. "In every duel, I'll feel their pain when they are destroyed."

Seto sighed some relief, that wasn't that bad. I mean through all the previous duels they'd done just that felt what was going on. Then when it was over a good nap, perhaps some bandages and back to normal. But before he could say anything Yuugi continued.

"If I am to ever loose a duel Seto, I loose my life." Yuugi blinked a couple times, closing his eyes. His hands trembled a bit still holding the card.

Okay, now that was serious. But this was his 'King of Games', never had he lost in their time together. He couldn't risk it though. "Love, then retire. Please. I am not going to ask you to stop in what your doing to bring Atemu back, but I am going to ask you to stop dueling. I cannot risk loosing you." Seto took Yuugi into a hold.

"It was already in my plans." Yuugi was finally smiling. "But what bothers me is that I have no legit excuse as to why, and the world will think me a looser." He sighed.

Seto did see that as a problem. It wasn't like Yuugi could advertise he played with Shadow Magic. "No love, they won't think you're a looser, at least not your friends." He kissed his lips.

Yuugi had a tear in his eye, and returned it softly. "I'm still going to continue teaching Atemu, we are that is." Seto nodded.

"I guess today I'll finally hear that incantation…" Seto laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Yuugi laughed, and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I Love You Seto! Please read this to Atemu, and make sure you tell him I'll open my door two hours to him leaving so I can talk to him. He is going to think that I don't care because once I say these words I will have to go straight to my room to rest." Seto nodded knowing Shadow Magic was a sticky topic, and always came with sacrifice, so using it should be no different.

Pegasus reentered the room. "All set, and may I join you?"

They both nodded. Heading down to the jet. Their things were already on board.

Yuugi never let go of the card. He smiled to Seto, and then to Pegasus.

Yuugi then stood away from them holding the card in front of him. Much like summoning, he faced the card out wards to as if a player stood across of him. He closed his eyes, concentrating the voice that issued was deep and very much not like Yuugi's.

Egyptian Pharaoh's thousands of years you sleep. I seek one. I will call his name.  
Split my soul. Open my mind to form two doors. Call my former.  
Atemu.

Yuugi breathed deep with eyes clamped shut, he was covered in a light, and quick to his knees.

Seto understood it word for word, Pegasus grinning ear to ear. "I see you can understand Egyptian when maters count."

--------

Atemu looked in Yuugi's eyes. His best friend, and brother was taller now, older, and had no innocence left in his large eyes. "Forgive me Atemu for taking so long, and that my strength now is not enough." Yuugi smiled his hand went to the handle of his room, silently he slipped inside.

"Yuugi!" Atemu called out but then the door was shut. A little startled at the welcome he received.

--------

"It sounded painful enough…" Seto stepped forward.

Pegasus laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thousands of souls to search."

After a few moments, Seto touched the shoulder of the body kneeling on the floor.

When the eyes were open, it was Atemu looking up into Seto's eyes.

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
